


i'll get along with you

by Elliotalderson



Category: The Strokes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotalderson/pseuds/Elliotalderson
Summary: “I thought you didn’t like me.” is what Fab whispered after Julian kissed him for the first time. Julian kissed apologies into his mouth. He pushes Fab’s hips into the wall behind them and kisses him harder. “I like you.”





	i'll get along with you

Maybe he was too harsh on him. When they were private school boys in the right side of town. 

Fab was all naive joy and excitement, full of boundless energy. Julian was quiet, contemplative, brooding.

Fab practically vibrated in place if he had to sit still and he would otherwise be pacing or waving his hands wildly in conversation.

“Could you just not talk around me.” he snapped at the curly haired boy chattering excitedly. Maybe he was too harsh.

~

“I thought you didn’t like me.” is what Fab whispered after Julian kissed him for the first time. Julian kissed apologies into his mouth. He pushes Fab’s hips into the wall behind them and kisses him harder. “I like you.”

~

Fabrizio lay on Julians bed with the singers head resting on his chest. “I wanted you to like me so bad.” “I’m sorry, Fab. I was a mean kid.” 

“You were intimidating, man. I wanted to be friends. I didn’t know I had a crush on you though.”

Julian smiled his wide grin, peering up at Fabrizio. “I think I knew that.” Fabrizio raised his eyebrows looking at Julian. “That I liked you?” “No. That I liked you.”

Julian sat up, now straddling Fab, leaning down to softly kiss his lips. The two shared a fond look.

“You got to stop kissing me so much around the guys. You sat on my lap last night and i got a hard on.” Fab confessed.

Julian laughed into Fabrizio’s shoulder. “I had to put a cushion on my lap when you got up, I’m just glad it was dark and I have to sit to play otherwise I have gotten grilled so hard.” 

“Hard, huh?” Julian drawled and Fabrizio playfully slapped Julians hip in response. 

“Well i kiss the guys too.” he gazed up innocently meeting Fabrizio’s warm brown eyes. 

“Less of that too.” Fab replied, furrowing his eyebrows in mock anger.  
“So you want me to stop kissing….you?” Julian teased. “No!” “Okay just in public.”

“You don’t have to stop it. Just less.” Fabrizio mumbled into Julians shoulder, hiding his face.

Julian sighed dramatically. “That can be done.” He grinds down on Fabrizio’s hips propping himself up with his arms to speak softly to the other man. “As long as I can do this.”

He gave him a long tender kiss. “And this.” He presses deeper with his mouth and hips, letting the man underneath him unfold. “And this.” Julian licks hard into Fab’s mouth.


End file.
